This invention relates, in general, to shields, and, in particular, to shields for electrical devices.
In the prior art various types of devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,454 to Strickler discloses a storage enclosure for electronic components with an EMI barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,694 to Kerrigan et al discloses a computer chassis with a labyrinth seal at the front panel and the rear of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,167 to Kobayashi discloses an electromagnetic radiation shielding cap located over an electronic cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,008 to Hsu discloses an electromagnetic shield comprising a multi-walled cover with a gap between the inner and outer walls and a shielding gasket in the gap.
The present invention is directed to shielding for a blade server style computer wherein each individual blade is surrounded with shielding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shielding for a blade server style computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shielding for a blade server style computer which protects against electrostatic discharge and EMI Interference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shielding for a blade server style computer which provides for a secure connection between the blades and the connectors which receive the blades, while at the same time making the blades easily and quickly removable.